


Miles Apart

by fukuro_kun



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Ancient Times, M/M, Wartime AU, actually why did this fic even happen, why did i make kuroo a doctor why WHY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 18:46:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11857470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fukuro_kun/pseuds/fukuro_kun
Summary: When Akaashi and Iwaizumi are hauled into a warzone, Bokuto and Oikawa go to great ends to get them back.





	Miles Apart

**Author's Note:**

> thank you thank you THANK YOU for clicking in ur so kind  
> actually i posted this fic before but i just got really embarrassed and deleted it lol but I'm still a bit nervous about it...??  
> so you guys can actually view this as my first ever fic  
> i hope you like it XD and don't forget to kudos and comment if you do :)

Akaashi Keiji pushed open the door of Room 6 of the orthopaedic ward.

"Akaashi!”

Bokuto's face lit up instantly and he sat up in his bed as Akaashi entered the room. Sniffing the air like a trained hound, his eyes trailed down to Akaashi’s hand

“Ah, brownies!”

He dove for the basket Akaashi was holding, then fished out a handful of brownies and stuffed himself. 

“Mmm, yeah!” he mumbled with a full mouth, eyes glittering like a treasure hunter who’d found a diamond. “ Akaashi makes the best baked treats in town!”

The darker haired male smiled fondly as he watched his boyfriend eat.

"Good morning, Bokuto-san. How's your leg doing?"

Bokuto's grin stretched all across his face, (seriously, Akaashi thought, how could it not hurt?) " Great! The doc said I can be discharged next week!" He glanced at his plastered leg like 'who's the boss now, kid?',"Man, I'm seriously sick of this place!" He whined, swooping into emo mode."They serve porridge and veggies like, every frigging day!"

Akaashi frowned. "This would not have happened if you and Oikawa-san hadn't overestimated yourselves and tried to scale that cliff in the first place."

Maybe it was the noise, the occupant of the bed next to Bokuto's stirred. "G-good morning, Aka-chaaan~" Oikawa yawned blearily. "Thought I heard someone bad-mouthing me, so I woke up... where's Iwa-chan?"

Akaashi found the way Oikawa somehow got to full consciousness at the mention of Iwaizumi kind of alarming, but nevertheless replied.

"Iwaizumi-san is busy. He said he'll drop by later in the morning."

Oikawa pouted childishly. "Ne~~ Iwa-chan is the worst! Who'll massage my leg when it's sore?"

Bokuto stuck his tongue out at him triumphantly. "See? This is why Akaashi is the better boyfriend---he's always here at seven sharp!"

A faint pink color dusted Akaashi's cheeks. " Bokuto-san---"

"Yeah, well, I have no idea why he chose you, Boku-chan," Oikawa grumbled, still annoyed at his own currently-absent boyfriend. " You're always teasing him and making him all hot and flustered."

"Hey! I never!"  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Akaashi made his way across the muddy path back to his and Bokuto's cottage holding an empty basket.

The cottage wasn't particularly spacious or grand, but Akaashi loved it solely based on the fact that he'd built it with Bokuto, every brick and tile of it. He remembered that moment when the last brick was pushed into place, how they'd both stepped back to admire their masterpiece, and how Bokuto had turned to him with shining eyes and said," This is our owl den, Akaashi! All ours!"

In the past two months when Bokuto had been in the hospital, Akaashi had found the cottage strangely quiet. He normally cherished silence and alone time, but the way the cottage was silent struck him as wrong and out of place. And although he'd never said, he knew Iwaizumi must feel the same, in his own cottage next to Akaashi's, where Oikawa was not present.

Now, Akaashi looked up to see his neighbour standing in his front yard, arguing heatedly with a couple of strangers. Probably from the government, Akaashi thought, judging from their officer's uniforms.

" You don't understand!" Iwaizumi was yelling. " I can't just leave home because a bunch of assholes invaded the capital! Who'll pay Tooru's hospital fees if I'm gone?"

Akaashi rushed up. " Iwaizumi-san, calm down! What's going on?"

Iwaizumi whirled around furiously. " I'll tell you what's going on! These two fuckers just said that one man from every fucking household has to go fight in the war because those royal soldiers are just too incompetent!"

Akaashi froze.

One of the strangers spluttered indignantly. The name tag on his chest read _Goshiki Tsutomu_. " I did not phrase it that way! Our soldiers are all top notch fighters, and---"

" TOP NOTCH?!" Iwaizumi roared. " THEN WHY DIDN'T THEY WIN, EH?"

" Iwaizumi-san, stop!"

Akaashi's voice had only raised a volume, but it had authority in it, and everyone shut up and looked at him.

" Alright." Akaashi turned to the officers, masking his fear with calm. " Now, would you repeat the situation all over, from top to bottom, so I know exactly what is happening."

" Yeah, yeah," the shorter official pulled out a sheet of parchment from his coat pocket, which bore the words _Shirabu Kenjirou_ , still scowling at Iwaizumi. " Because of our losing streak on the battlefield, et cetera, The High King, His Majesty Ushijima, Duke Tendou, and all those other people, et cetera, have agreed to let one grown man of not less that sixteen of each household to head towards battle to aid their troops, blah blah blah, and all that." He folded up the document and frowned at Akaashi. " You're not the only man in your house, are you? Thought I saw two different sizes of washing when I passed."

Akaashi’s insides plummeted. " My housemate isn't in the condition for combat."

Shirabu raised an eyebrow. " It doesn't really matter if he's lost a leg or something, probably wouldn't last long on the field anyway. Judging from your laundry, he's a big guy. Would be more help than guys like you."

Akaashi's insides churned. 

He didn't care if someone had just laughed at his size. All he heard was _probably wouldn't last long anyway._

This was for real. Anyone who went to war was likely to get hurt, lose a limb, or die.

He knew Bokuto was the stronger one, the one with bigger chances of returning home alive. And his leg was almost fully healed.

Anybody would make Bokuto go instead of Akaashi.

But Akaashi wasn’t just anybody.

An image of Bokuto flashed past his mind. He remembered those warm golden eyes, full of laughter, and those strong, tan arms, rippled with muscles, wrapped firmly around Akaashi’s waist.

Those things deserved the safety of the cottage.

Akaashi took a deep breath.

" I've decided."  
###  
" Akaashi's late," Bokuto grumbled into his pillow, clearly in one of his emo modes.

He’d been craning his neck to look outside for any sign of the dark haired male, perhaps with some more home-made brownies like yesterday, since six thirty, but there wasn’t a soul on the pavement.

" Relax, Boku-chan, it's just five minutes," Oikawa said easily. " Iwa-chan's late all the time."

" But Akaashi isn't," Bokuto griped.

They waited. 

Ten minutes. Twenty. Half an hour.

" Maybe he got up late or something?" Oikawa shrugged as he watched the owl-headed male grow restless.

Another hour. Two. Three hours.

" What's holding him?" Bokuto grumped.

" Iwa-chan was busy yesterday. Maybe today it's Aka-chan's turn," Oikawa suggested.

Noontime. One o' clock. Three o' clock.

" He hasn't gotten a full day shift, has he?" Bokuto mumbled into his sheets.

" Relaaaax,” Oikawa chided, placing his glass of water back on the dresser. “ He’ll come eventually. He’s never skipped his visits before. He’ll probably appear a second later with Iwa-chan.”

Six o’ clock. Eight. Nine thirty. Still, there was no sign of Akaashi.

“ Where’s that hot boyfriend of yours today, eh?,” Kuroo, their doctor, asked during night patrol.

“ Heck if I know,” Bokuto grumbled, lying back down on his bed with a plop. “ Busy, probably.”

Oikawa, who seemed to have finally caught some of Bokuto’s mood, lay silent in his own bed, scowling at the ceiling.

Kuroo peered at their legs and scribbled in his notebook. “ Well, your plasters are due to come off soon. Maybe tomorrow you’ll finally go back to your little cottage with him.” He straightened up and grinned. “ Hang in there, mate.”

Bokuto returned the grin and gave him a thumbs-up. “ Not going anywhere, bro.”

A few pavements away, the wind brushed coldly past a dark, vacant cottage.  
###  
“ Akaaaaashiiiiiiiiii-------!!!”

Bokuto swung open the front door of his cottage, expecting to find Akaashi standing in the kitchen making brownie dough, or maybe scribbling on a piece of paper at the table.

Instead, he was met with silence.

“ Um… Akaashi?” Bokuto asked uncertainly into the void.

“ Boku-chan!”

Oikawa burst in, waving a scrap of paper at him. “ This--- this was on my table…”

Bokuto snatched it out of his hand and immediately recognized Akaashi’s neat cursive.

_Bokuto-san,  
We were sent off to the war zone while you were hospitalized. I am very sorry I did not tell you sooner, but due to the sudden circumstances there was nothing I could do. There are extra brownies in the pantry. Please take care of yourself._

Then in Iwaizumi’s scrawl,

_Oikawa, don’t beat yourself up, okay? None of this is your fault. Just imagine that I’m only gone for a while. Never lose faith._

There was a P.S., this time back in Akaashi’s handwriting.

_Bokuto-san, there is a box for you in our room._

Bokuto raced into the bedroom. Sure enough, there was a little brown paper box sitting on the foot of the bed. With trembling hands, he undid the string and opened it. There was another note inside.

_Bokuto-san, this pendant comes in pairs. I have the silver one. They’ll connect us even though we’re not together._

_I’m sorry._

Bokuto looked at the small golden owl pendant glittering in the box.

Tears welled in his eyes as he clutched it to his heart.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“ Fire!”

Akaashi gritted his teeth and fired his rifle. _Bang!_ A hole appeared a meter away from the target.

“ That isn’t even shooting, lad!” the instructor, Ukai, shouted at him. “ Are you taking this seriously?”

Bang! Next to Akaashi, Iwaizumi fired. It hit the dummy right in the chest.

“ Bravo!” Ukai yelled. “ That’s what I’m talking about!”

Iwaizumi grinned as he lowered his rifle. “ It’s not that difficult, really.”

Akaashi winced, because he knew what was behind that grin. Iwaizumi didn’t want to be shooting dummies. He didn’t want praise. All he needed was to be back at his tiny cottage with Oikawa.

Akaashi could relate.

There wasn’t a moment that he didn’t think of Bokuto. He constantly wondered what the owl headed male was doing now. Was he in a prolonged emo mode? Akaashi hoped not.

“ Stop daydreaming, boy!” Ukai was yelling. “ Don’t forget that you haven’t got a single shot in your dummy yet!”

Another shot out of Akaashi’s rifle.

But then it turned out that Akaashi didn’t really need to know how to shoot. While everyone else struggled with first aid, Akaashi aced the herbs test and could effectively stop blood from overflowing.

“ Well, lad,” Ukai said with newfound interest,” you’re destined to be a medic.”

Akaashi just nodded grimly. With Iwaizumi being the best sniper and him being top at medicine, he knew they’d be placed in the front line.

He fingered the silver owl pendant on his neck.

Being on the front line greatly reduced the chances of going home.  
   
Akaashi was right. A week later, he and Iwaizumi found themselves put in the first team of Company A.  
   
“ We’ll be alright,” Iwaizumi told him every few minutes, gripping his bayonet tighter.  
   
Deep down, both of them knew this wasn’t true, but Akaashi tried his best to believe it. He was finally near the end. He had to hang on to whatever hope he had, or he was as good as gone.  
   
He pictured Bokuto again. The familiar golden eyes calmed him.  
   
“ Let’s go,” he told Iwaizumi.  
   
His companion nodded, face paler than usual.  
   
Together they exited the tent and into the massacre.  
###  
“ I’m going to be sick!” Oikawa screeched over the wind.

“ Me too!” Bokuto yelled above the noise.

Kuroo whipped around from the driver’s seat. “ Don’t you dare puke on my truck! And this was _your_ grand idea!”

Kuroo’s truck was currently racing seventy miles an hour across the plain.

“ Are you sure this is the way?” Oikawa screamed.

“ Fucking positive!” Kuroo yelled back. “ Though I don’t know why I ever agreed to this shitty plan!”

“ It’s the only way, bro!” Bokuto called. A golden owl pendant sparkled at the base of his throat. “ Going to the field is my only hope of seeing Akaashi again!”

Oikawa’s face was green. “ IWA-CHAN SAVE MEEEEEEEE---------“

Kuroo made an impatient noise. “ We’re going to him, you fucking idiot! The goddamn truck’s going to die down any moment!”

“ When you have a boyfriend you’ll understand bro!” Bokuto yelled.

“ You’re breaking my heart!” Kuroo shouted back. “ I’m married, dude! And Kenma’s so much less troublesome than you lot!”

“ TO AKAASHIIIIIIIII!!!! YEE-HAW!!!!!”

“ I’m going to be sick!”

“ Don’t you even---"--- _Gag_ \---"OIKAWA YOU LITTLE---!!!”  
###  
“ Open fire!”

Akaashi ducked down as both sides erupted in explosions, searching for any injured lying on the ground.

“ Medic!”

Akaashi rushed towards the voice. A soldier was kneeling by his wounded friend.

Akaashi’s hands were in a blur as he rummaged for the painkiller. “ Can you see me?” he asked the soldier.

“ Y..yeah…”

“ How many fingers here?” Akaashi raised his index finger and put it in the guy’s viewing range.

“O..one..”

“ Your mind is still functioning, that’s good,” Akaashi quickly gave him the painkiller and took him back to the tents before returning to the field.

Akaashi crawled past the bomb shells, back on duty. He fingered the silver owl pendant again.

I’ll be alright.  
...  
“ Medic!”

“ Okay, do you remember your name?”

…

“ Medic! Over here!”

“ Just relax, think of your family, and you’ll be fine.”

…

“ Medic! I think he’s dying!”

“ Take a deep breath, count to ten…”

…

“ Medic! Here!”

For the umpteenth time Akaashi responded to the call and crawled as fast as he could towards the voice. His heart skipped a beat.

“ Iwaizumi-san!”

On the ground, Iwaizumi smiled weakly. Blood was oozing from his chest, only a little distance away from his heart. “ So much for going home, eh.”

Akaashi’s legs were jelly, but he forced himself to keep his calm. “ Don’t talk like that.” With shaking hands, he gave Iwaizumi his dose of painkiller. Then with more confidence, he told him,” I’m taking you back to Oikawa-san.”

Iwaizumi didn’t say anything, but his eyes spoke for him. _Thank you._

Akaashi hefted Iwaizumi’s arm across his shoulders and pulled him up. The injured soldier winced, but remained silent.

Iwaizumi wasn’t light, and Akaashi had a hard time carrying him to safety. He usually looked down at his feet to avoid stepping into traps, but this time he was focused on the tent in the distance.

“ Watch out!” Iwaizumi shouted too late.

_Bam!_

Akaashi felt a searing pain scorch through his right thigh like fire. His knees buckled, and the world became fuzzy.

_I’m… dying._

He was dimly aware of someone shouting, yelling his name. Something told him that he’d heard that voice before.

But it didn’t matter now. He was almost dead.

Iwaizumi was shaking him, but Akaashi remained on the ground. He was dying. Why couldn’t he go in peace?

Then he caught sight of a flash of gold in the distance.

Akaashi’s senses returned, and he snapped back to full consciousness.

With all his remaining strength, he stood up and pulled Iwaizumi up.

“ We’re going home,” he said firmly.

Iwaizumi’s eyes widened, but he nodded nevertheless. Half staggering, they made it to the tent and collapsed on the floor.

There was someone standing in the tent, arguing with the nurse on duty. They turned towards the pair as they entered.

“ _Iwa-chan!_ ”

Oikawa crushed Iwaizumi in a bear hug, but Akaashi didn’t see it. 

His vision tunneled, till he could only see that crop of grey hair, streaked with black. The golden eyes. And the golden owl pendant hanging on his neck.  
“ Akaashi!” he yelled.

“ Bokuto-san!”

The two bodies collided, the sunlight reflecting glints of gold and silver on their necks.

**Author's Note:**

> somebody: are you aware that you've written a piece of shit?  
> me: well
> 
> Thanks for reading everyone i know this sucks


End file.
